1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an oxychloride phosphor, a light emitting device including the oxychloride phosphor, a lighting apparatus including the light emitting device, and a vehicle including the lighting apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, in view of energy saving, a white light emitting diode (hereinafter referred to as “a white LED”) have been widely used. In a general white LED, blue light emitted from a blue light emitting diode chip (hereinafter referred to as “a blue LED chip”) is partially color-converted by a phosphor, and white light is produced by mixing the blue light emitted from the blue LED chip and the light color-converted by the phosphor. As the white LED, the structure including a blue LED chip and a yellow phosphor which emits light by excitation light emitted from the blue LED chip has become the mainstream. In addition, development of a light source in which a laser diode (hereinafter referred to as “LD”) is arranged in combination with a phosphor has been carried out.
For example, International Publication No. 2011/077637 has disclosed a phosphor which can be applied to a light emitting device configured to emit warm feeling light.